


Can I bite you? ... just a little...

by kinneybaby83



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Making Out, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneybaby83/pseuds/kinneybaby83
Summary: Early in the relationship, they haven't done much more then make out.Lilly really wants to do more with David...David is not ready, but he has an idea
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Can I bite you? ... just a little...

Lilly had to pull away from his kisses, needed to breath and think for a minute.  
David wasn't making it easy.  
His arms were by her head, resting on his forearms as he lay on top of her, slotted between her thighs.  
She panted as he continued kissing her jaw and down her neck and his fingers scraped at the base of her scalp.

"I swear David... You better do more then just kiss me tonight..."

David pulled back to look into her eyes with that damn smirk.

"How far you willing to go?"  
He ground his hips down against her till she whimpered, throwing her head back. 

"As far as you want... all the way, David. Please..."

He chuckled, still grinding back and forth against her.  
"Not yet, babe..."

She groaned, grabbing his ass to push him further against her,  
his cock hard through the layers of both their jeans, but not quite hitting her just right.  
His eyes slid closed and a groan slipped from his parted lips.  
He dropped his head back to her neck, nipping with human teeth. 

"Soon babe, I promise it's just..."

She stopped and let go, sensing the importance of what he wanted to say.  
He was able to pull away, kissing the corner of her mouth. 

"Every relationship I've had was fast and furious and...  
It was fine but I find with you? I just want to take my time."

He started grinding again making her gasp.  
"I want to take it in stages and drive you crazy with each new thing."

All she could do was nod, the friction so good even if it wasn't quite enough to get her there. 

"Do you trust me?" He whispered in her ear.

"Of course," She whispered breathlessly. 

"Can I touch you?"  
She smiled. Every step they had taken so far, he was always asking permission, asking for consent.  
She wondered if that was just his way, or if he knew she found it sexy.

He pushed himself up to his knees and reached down to pop open the button of her jeans.  
He slid them down past her hips, just enough he could get his hand to brush his finger over her mound.  
He looked into her eyes to watch her as his hand caressed her for the first time,  
just pushing aside her panties and fingers gathering her slick.

Her mouth dropped open a little and her eyes almost slid shut, but she continued to try hold his gaze.

One finger slipped inside her easily.  
It was only one finger and she felt silly how it affected her but her hips lifted off the bed slightly.  
She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he slid it out and back in again.  
He chuckled again, lunging down for a kiss.

"You're so wet for me..."  
His whisper was almost a growl and she shivered from it alone.

A second finger was added and the width and motion was almost perfect.  
She couldn't keep her eyes open and her head turned to the side, trying to moan into her pillow.  
He attacked her neck, worrying the skin with his teeth, then soothing with kisses and long strokes of his tongue.

"As beautiful as you are like this, I need you to look at me."

It was difficult, especially since his fingers never stopped pumping inside her, in and out. 

He kissed just under her ear, whispering, "Please?"  
It was too sweet, too perfect.  
She finally was able to turn her head to look at him. 

His hand finally stopped and she huffed. 

"Sorry, but I need you at least a little clear headed. I want to ask you... If you trust me... Can I bite you?"

She moaned, nodding quickly.  
She had been afraid to ask, feeling it was something he would never allow.  
Now he was asking her and it was frightening and hot and perfect.

She turned her head aside again, offering up her neck.  
He started with kissing it again, going over marks he had made over the course of the night.  
His hand started again, fingers spreading a little and stretching her. 

When he couldn't stand it any longer, his face morphed and his fangs dropped.  
They sunk in through the skin, blood gushing and spilling past his lips. 

She gasped loudly, arching her back and hips thrusting.  
She felt like her whole body went flushed and that quickly she was on the precipice of orgasm.  
She felt him start to pull back and her hand shot up to hold his head in place. Her fingers tightened in his hair and pulled just a bit.  
He groaned at that and she felt it vibrate through her whole body. 

He started sucking and her vision went white.  
She felt herself shaking and tightened around his fingers.  
She made a couple choking, gasping sounds in the back of her throat before ending in a long groan,  
loud enough the others in the apartment probably heard.  
She didn't care; she blacked out. 

It was probably only a few second, because when she came to David was licking at her throat and the blood flow had slowed.  
Then, he removed his fingers from her and licked those clean too, causing her to groan. 

He grinned down at her.  
"You came from a bite... I've never seen that before..."

He leaned down and kissed her. It was a little strange, not only tasting her slick but also her blood.  
Not altogether unpleasant.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and kissed him lazily.


End file.
